Marshmallow Street
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: Sesamee Street has gone marshmallows! The sequal to Mokona's Clues, Umi and Mokona host Sesamee Street. Only two chapters up, but the rest will be coming soon! Please review.
1. In Which We Begin

Marshmallow Street!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author Note: Sesamee Street has gone Marshmallows! Sesamee Street is copyrighted to Sesamee Street,  
and Rayearth is copyrighted to.... someone who made rayearth. How should I know?! Chef Boyardee  
(how do you spell that?!) is copyrighted to itself...... like everything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Umi: Oh, Shut up....  
Mokona: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
Umi: Oh, hi kids! Welcome to Marhmallow Street! Here's Big bird!  
Mokona: PUUU! PUU PU PU!!!!!!!  
Umi: OK! OK! Say hi to my marshmallow jellybean, Mokona.  
Kids: HE'S NOT A JELLYBEAN!!!!!  
Umi: FUU?!  
Fuu: Y-yes, Miss Umi?  
Umi: WHY DID YOU LET THESE KIDS IN HERE?!  
Fuu: They're fans of your shows! (see 'Mokona`s Clues')  
Umi: Juuuuust great. The same toddlers from my last embarrassment.....  
Hikaru: UMI!!!!  
Umi: NOW WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?!  
Hikaru: On with the show!  
Umi: Oh, right. Today is ABC day, where you stupid idiots learn the alphabet.....  
Kids: Umm um um um um!!! She said a bad word!  
Umi: Let's just git this thing over with!  
Fuu: Come ON, Miss Umi!  
Umi: THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO!!!!!  
Fuu: How 'bout you and me sit down and have lemonade....  
Umi: WHY?!  
Fuu: It'll cool you down.  
Hikaru: Yeah, come on! Ferio?  
Ferio: Yeah?  
Hikaru: Turn on a commercial or too.  
Ferio: You spelled "two" wrong...  
Hikaru: How can you tell? I said the word, but I didn't spell it!  
Ferio: Well, If you look next to your name, it says, "Turn on a commercial or TOO".  
Hikaru: Would you shut up on turn on a commercial?!  
Ferio: OK, I just thought I would point that out two you.  
Hikaru: You spelled "to" wrong.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(a Chef Boyardee comercial. You know, The place that makes soup and ravioli and all that good stuff?  
no? Maybe you'll recognise the comercial....)  
Princess Emeraude: (in apron, in a factory) Now, remember, Junior, a little bit of sauce, little bit of  
cheese.  
Hikaru: Little bit of sauce, little bit o cheese. Little bit o sauce, little bit o cheese. Hey, Hikari, you like-a   
more cheese?  
Hikari: Ruff Ruff!  
Hikaru: I like-a more cheese, two!  
Ferio: You spelled "too" wrong....  
(Hikaru squirts cheese all over Ferio and the factory, and the factory explodes)  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
Zagato: New Chef Boyardee ravioli! With MORE CHEESE!!!  
Eme: Mama-meeyah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nova: Now, back too Sesamee Street!  
Ferio: You spelled "to" wrong.....  
Nova: RUBY LIGHTNING!!!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mokona: Pu pu pu!  
Umi: Fuu.. please don't make me do this.....  
Fuu: Come on, hurry it up! We still have to do Tellietubbies after this!!!  
Umi: My worst nightmare..... anyway, here's the Alphabet....  
A,B,C,D,E,F,G! H,I,J,K,LMNOP! Q,R,S; T,U,V; W,X; Y,Z! Now I know my ABC's! Next time don't make  
me sing please!!!!  
Hikaru: THAT'S not going to teach them! You have to show them items that START with the letters!!!  
Umi: Ok.....  
(holds up a cardboard cut-out of A)  
Umi: This is the letter A. Ascot! Oh, Ascot!  
Ascot: Yeah?  
Umi: Come here!  
(Ascot stands next to Umi)  
(Umi writes on the camera with a dry-erase marker in front of Ascot. It reads:)  
~~~~~~  
ASCOT  
  
~~~~~~  
Umi: As you can see, this little twerp's.....  
(Ascot blushes)  
Umi: ... name starts with the letter A. Now say, Ascot, ready? AAAAAAAAAAASCOTT!  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAASCOTT.  
Umi: Good! Now, what's the dwarf's name?  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASCOTT!!!  
Umi: Er.... ASCOT.  
Kids: No, you said his name was AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASCOTT!!!  
Umi: FORGET WHAT I SAID!!!!! HIS NAME IS ASCOT!!!!!  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASCOTT!!!!!  
Umi: ASCOT!  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASCOTT!!!!!  
Umi: Beat it, Ascot! You're confusing the kids!  
Ascot: B-But I--  
Umi: GO!!!  
Ascot: Ok....  
(Ascot leaves)  
Umi: Let's move on to B. B is for brats. Like you all.  
Kids: UMM UM UM UM UM!!!!  
Umi: I-I mean.... uh... bunnies.  
Kids: Why is AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASCOTT still there?  
Umi: What?  
Kids: On the screen!  
Hikaru: HIKARI!!!!!  
  
SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!!!  
  
Umi: Like I was saying, B is for bunnies. Mokona's a... uh....  
Mokona: Pu?  
Umi: Uh..... a... marshmallow that looks kinda like a bunnie.....  
Mokona: PU PU PU!!!!!  
Umi: Oh, yeah!  
(draws sign in front of Mokona that reads:)  
~~~~~~~  
BUNNY  
  
~~~~~~~  
Umi: Say Bunny. Buh-Knee. Bunny!  
Kids: Mo-ko-na  
Umi: THE WORD IS BUNNY!!!!!!  
Kid: MOKONA'S NOT A BUNNY!  
Kids: YEEEAAAH!!!!!  
Umi: EXCUSE ME?!  
Kids: Buh-Knee  
Umi: That's better.  
(Kid giggles)  
Umi: WHAT?!  
Kid: You have --  
(Kids cover his mouth)  
Kid: Mmmrgle smoe mmph grphle....  
Umi: I HAVE WHAT?!?!?!?!  
Kid:(frees himself from hands) You have toothpaste on your face!!!!  
Kids: SHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Umi: MAKEUP!!!!  
(Hikari licks Umi's face and the screen)  
Umi: GROSS!!!!!!  
Hikaru: (through clenched teeth) Umi... get on to C and no one gets hurt.....  
Umi: Time for C. C is for cool. That's me :D  
Kid: Yeah right!  
Kids: SHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Umi: Ya wanna run that by me again?!  
Kid: I said... uh.. you're right!  
Umi: I thought so...  
(Writes "COOL" with an arrow pointing to herself)  
Umi: Say, COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -- oh wait, better not do that....  
Kids: COOOOOOOOOO - oh wait, better not do that...  
Umi: ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!  
Kid: YES!  
(A girl steps on his foot)  
Kid: I - I mean, no.  
Umi: Say cool.  
Kids: Cool.  
Umi: YEAH! WE'RE MAKING PROGRESS!!! Now D. D is for dumb preschoolers.  
Hikaru: UMI?!  
Umi: sreloohcserp bmud rof si D is for doughnut.  
(Erases cool and writes DOUGHNUT)  
Umi: MRGLE SMACK GOBBLE CHOMP BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!!  
Kids: Huh?  
Umi: Huh? Oh, sorry, I was eating... the doughnut... I... was... supposed... to... Oh boy, have I gotten myself  
into trouble......  
Kids: WHAT? WHAT?  
Umi: Uh... I'll be right back..... Hikaru, tell Ferio two turn on a commercial whilst I go too the Doughnut Stop, kay?  
Ferio: YOU SPELLED TO WRONG!!!!! TWICE!!!!  
Hikaru: Just turn on a commercial, Ferio.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A Taco Bell commercial. Do I need too say who it's coptrighted two? :] )  
  
Hikari: Yo quiero Taco Bell!  
  
END OF COMMERCIAL  
  
(Hey, I don't watch Taco Bell commercials! That's the only line I know!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ferio: You spelled "to" wrong......  
Author: NO I DID NOT!  
Ferio: Yes you did. Twice.  
Author: That would be to times, right?  
Ferio: There you go again!  
Author: There I do WHAT again?  
Ferio: Spelled "two" wrong!  
Author: CUT THAT OUT!!!  
Ferio: YOU cut it out!  
Author: It's MY story! I can do whatever I want!  
Ferio: Oh yeah?  
Author: YEAH!!!!  
Ferio: Prove it.  
(Kids, don't try this at home with your siblings or parents)(like you'd want to do it with your parents)  
Author: Come come! Minna-san! (which is everyone, by the way) Time for a discussion!  
All: What kind of discussion?  
Author: The democratic death of Ferio!  
Fuu: Oh no!  
Author: Oh, yes! It's a secret ballet. Vallet. Mallet. Bleh, whatever. A secret voting.  
Kids: Oooo!  
Umi: I'm BAAAACK!!!  
  
............  
  
............  
  
............  
  
.............  
  
Umi: WHAT'S GOING ON?!  
Kids: SHHH!!! It's a secret mallet!  
Umi: For what?  
Hikaru: Ferio dies or lives.  
Umi: GOODY!!!  
Kids: SHHH!!!!!  
Author: Here's a piece of paper. Just write "dies" or "lives"  
Umi: OK.....  
  
......................  
  
......................  
  
......................  
  
Author: WE HAVE THE RESULTS!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What exactly ARE the results? Why am I doing this? Are you going two read the next chapter or what?  
Get moving!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ferio: You spelled "to" wrong......  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In Which I State The Results

--------------------------------------------------------THE RESULTS!!!!!-------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author: WE HAVE THE RESULTS!!!!!!!  
Ferio: Gulp......  
Author: ONE! Ferio dies!  
Fuu: Oh no!!!  
Author: TWO! Ferio dies!  
(Ferio sweatdrops)  
Author: THREE! Ferio dies!  
Umi: This is getting good!  
Author: ONE! Ferio lives!  
Umi: FUU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Author: FOUR! Ferio dies!  
Ferio: Uh... could we get on with Sesamee Street? PLEASE?!  
Author: FIVE! Ferio dies!  
Princess Eme: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO LONG, LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!  
Author: SIX! Ferio dies!  
Hikaru: How many of us ARE there?  
Author: TWO! Ferio lives!  
Umi: Who -  
Ferio: I don't wanna die!  
Author: SEVEN! Ferio dies! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Ferio: I don't think I like this....  
Author: EIGHT! Ferio dies!  
Ferio: Mommy?!  
Author: ONE! Pu!  
All: PU?!  
Mokona: Pu pu pu pu!  
Author: We're gonna count that as Ferio dies!  
Umi: YEAH!  
Ferio: OK! I GET THE PICTURE! I'M SORRY!  
Author: Too late! Mokona?  
Mokona: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..................  
(his jewel flashes and creates a saber)  
Author: Thank you!  
Umi: GO GET HIM!!!!  
  
BOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOING!!!!  
  
Author: MOKONA?! What's with this sword?! IT'S ALL RUBBERY!!!!!  
Mokona: Pu?  
Author: *sigh* Guess we can't kill him, guys....  
Umi: AWWW......  
Author: Besides, we've gotta get back to the show!  
Kids: YEAH!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Short, yes. But we still have 22 letters to go! Will Umi ever finish her show? Will Ferio stop correcting  
people? How many licks does it take to get two the center of a Tootsie Pop?  
  
Ferio: YOU SPELLED "TO" WRONG!!!!!  
  
The world may never know....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	3. In Which I Forget Names

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
NOW, Back two the show!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ferio: you spelled "too" wrong.  
Author: So did you! So quit complaining!  
Ferio: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Ferio dissolves*  
Umi: Boo hoo! :) Now, E is for eggs. Fluffball?  
Mokona: (With basket of eggs) Pu pu pu pu PUU!  
(Umi writes:)  
~~~~~~~  
EGG  
~~~~~~~  
Umi: EGGS are what the EASTER--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EASTER EGG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Umi: -- Bunny brings. Mokona LOOKS like a bunny --- sorta.  
Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
Umi: WHAT?!  
Kid: Mokon -- OW!  
Umi: What?  
  
SPLAT!!!  
  
Umi: MOKONA!!!?!!!?!!!?!!!?!!!?!!!?  
Sick'em, Hikari!  
  
Mokona: Bu buu bu?  
Umi: No! Not... the-the-PUPPY EYES?!  
Kids: Awwwww! He's soooooo cute!  
Mokona: Bu bu....?  
Umi: Stop... PLEASE!  
Mokona: BU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..... ?  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Kids: HAW HAW HAW!  
Umi: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!!  
Mokona: BU BUUU ... ?  
Umi: No! I'm not falling for that again! Author! Sledge hammer!  
(I hand sledge hammer to Umi)  
  
Umi: GIT OVER HEER YOU LITTLE RAT!  
Kids: He's NOT A RAT!  
  
BAM!  
  
PU!  
  
BASH!  
  
PU!  
  
COME BACK HEAR!  
  
Ferio's ghostly voice: You spelled here wrong too times! Too times...! Too times...!   
Noooo...!!!  
  
OH SHADDUP!  
  
(Now Umi is so mad I get two confused too keep up with names)  
  
Ferio's ghostly voice: Too! To!  
  
SPLAT!  
  
PU PU PU PU!!!!!  
  
HAW HAW HAW!  
  
THIS IS TO MUCH TWO HANDLE!  
  
TWO WRONG! TWO TO'S! ONE WITH TOO O'S! NOOOOO!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
....... silence......  
  
......  
  
.....  
  
Author: Whew! I feel better. F is next, Umi!  
  
Umi: Right. F is for HIKARI!  
  
SLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPPP!!!!!  
  
Umi: F is for froggie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
FROGGIE  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umi: Here comes our froggie now!  
Mokona in frog suit: Pu pu pu! 


End file.
